Golf club heads are designed to optimize performance characteristics, such as ball spin and travel distance. In low lofted clubs (e.g. hollow body club heads such as drivers, fairway woods, and hybrids), while a certain amount of backspin is needed to generate sufficient lift to keep the ball in the air, too much backspin can negatively affect overall carry distance. For example, when comparing two ball flights struck with the same club but having different amounts of backspin, the ball with too much backspin will curve upward more rapidly to a higher apex and subsequently fall more steeply (with a steeper descent angle) than the ball flight of the ball having less (or more optimal) backspin. Accordingly, the ball having too much backspin travels a shorter distance. While golf clubs have a variety of known designs, there is a need for further reducing golf ball spin, or spin rate in lower lofted golf clubs to maximize distance.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.